Brianna Jun Fujioka, a Hostess?
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Haruhi's sister fell from the sky in a ball of light. Seriously! Watch as Haruhi's cross dressing kind of sister becomes the first hostess at Ouran Academy. Full and real Summary inside, this is a little brief one for chapter two and on.
1. Arrival at Ouran Academy

**Hey there, WeskerKing1 here. Well, I've got a new story. I know a promised new chapters to 'Child of Artemis' and 'Reading: 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'', but I was introduced to Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu, or Ouran High School Host Club, and I instantly got this idea in my head.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter. This chapter is basically leading up to the arrival at Ouran Academy/Ouran High School. This chapter is only here for background and descriptions, so if you want to see the actual story, you'll have to wait a few days, as this story will be updated before my other ones.**

**Summery: Brianna Jun Cross was a pretty girl, before her parents were killed in a shooting. Not long after she was adopted, there was another shooting, herself involved. Fearing for her safety, her foster parents moved and forced her to change her appearance. Now ten years later, Brendan Patrick Collins asks 'his' best friend to send 'him' into 'his' new favorite manga series, Ouran High School Host Club.  
**

* * *

"Evan, _please_," Brianna begged as she walked into her first class of sophomore year with her best friend, Evan Kelly.

Brianna was a beautiful girl, and many males (even her closest friends that knew the secret) called her a sex bomb. She had long, straight black hair (usually dyed red or blue) hair that reached her back and was styled differently almost every day. Today she had curled it, letting some of it fall over her shoulders, reaching her 26 C cup breasts (which, as she heard from some of the girls who were less endowed than her on a free day, was above average). Her face was unblemished, unlike her 'half-brother's' was when he was her age (his face was covered in acne, if she remembered correctly), and was heart shaped (or, as close to a heart shaped face as you can get in reality). Her almond shaped eyes (which was the only thing that showed she had Asian heritage, along with her black hair), which were lined with the small amount of black eyeshadow and eyeliner, were a very jade green (inherited from her paternal great-great-grandmother, according to her paternal grandmother). Her eyelashes were long enough without mascara, but the extra darkening of the ocular makeup accentuated her green eyes.

Her arms, while not being bony and skinny, were long and dainty, long her hands, and showed off the lean muscles she had belt from her time swimming and her years of healthy eating. Her fingernails were roughly three millimeters past the tip of her finger, and were painted a dark blue.

Her stomach was flat, not from lack of eating, but her hours of exercise and, when exposed from her cropped tank tops, exposed her lean muscles there as well. Her hips were about 30", with her hips being about 22". Her legs were also long, and shapely, which was constantly displayed, as she only had from hugging jeans and shorts, as she was very proud of her body. And, much like her arms and stomach, lean muscles could be seen on her legs, from her hours of running and biking.

On her feet were a pair of knee-high black uggs, as it was cold and raining outside. And unfortunately, all of her shoes were very nice, and very expensive ones that would literally be ruined if they were rained upon. She was also wearing a pair of white socks, which were blocked by the uggs, and the socks blocked her icy-blue painted toenails. At least, that's what she had looked like the previously day, the orientation for freshman, that she was forced to attend for some reason.

Unfortunately, Brianna was needed to hide these positives from her peers. You see, when Brianna was five her original parents, Daniel Cross and Shao Jun, had been killed. They were caught in a shooting after they had left the theater they were at for a date. After she was told, Brianna went into shock, her subconscious somehow repressing all memories of her parents. Thus, her life before she was told of their death, was unknown to her.

She was adopted by friends of her parents, James David Collins and his wife, Stacey Allison Collins. She looked like a clone of Stacey when she was five, so Brianna was easily able to pass as their daughter. Unfortunately, a few years later, there was another shooting in the same location, and this time Brianna was targeted.

Fearing what would happen if they stayed, James and Stacey decided to move to Spokane, Stacey's birth town. Upon the move, the cops had informed the Collins' that Brianna might be targeted again, thus they changed her appearance and story.

Today, she was looked like she did every other day. She was still skinny, but everyone was told that it was because of anorexia. Her fingernails were still painted, but everyone was told that it was because it was a something that Stacey liked to do. She was still dressed in skinny jeans, but everyone believed it was because they looked good on her. Or rather, 'him'.

Brianna was forced to disguise herself as a boy. It annoyed her, as she was, again, very proud of her body, as she had inherited it from her maternal great-great-great-grandmother. But she understood the reasons.

Thus, she was forced to wear shoddy brown contacts that only served to cover her beautiful green eyes and obscure her vision, as every Collins had bad eyesight. Her blue hair was tied up and hidden, styled in a boyish cut (or, pretty boy cut) and had been recently died a dark brown, similar to the color of James' hair (when he had hair). She was only able to dress as a girl on days she had no school, or free days, where the district _needed_ Brianna to be in school.

And yet, despite how perfect she was supposed to look, she was not the most intelligent of people.

…Okay that was a lie. She was smart, about as smart as her best friend Evan Kelly, who rarely got a grade below an 'A', or a 100%. But Brendan was just very, _very_, lazy, and didn't really like doing work, preferring to read a book or something on his phone instead of doing the work, which earned him a good few smacks upside the head from Evan, who he happened to sit next to in all of his classes since eighth grade, meaning for two years.

Since she and Evan (one of the only people who knew her secrets) had come of age in their families, her life at school had been… hectic to say the least. Evan, always having a way to prove he was better than her at something, had the ability to control everything media. That might not sound like a powerful ability, but he tends to pull something very dangerous out of a movie, TV show, or video game. Personally, Brianna was glad he couldn't pull things out of books.

But what pissed her off, was that he was able to use _her_ ability as well. Brianna's ability was something that was very common in the Collins line, the manipulation of space-time. She pretty much had the universe at her finger tips, but she refused to use her power as often as Evan did. '_Great power comes great responsibility_,' she had told him.

Anyhow, with him being able to use her power every once and a while, he would transfer her, himself, or both of them to various worlds, most of them from video games, manga, or books. The first time was when Brianna had gotten him into Rosario + Vampire, which resulted in him dreaming about them in it, thus transporting them both into the anime, both of them seeming to replace the main protagonist, Tsukune Aono.

The second time was just a week or two after that, where Evan had transported the two into the Percy Jackson universe. He got a very long beating from during their little 'spars' afterwards because he did the same thing as the Rosario universe. He dreamed her as a male.

The third time was her first time on her own, when Evan had transported her into the Assassin's Creed universe during Ezio's liberation in Rome. She didn't mind much, as she had been female and she had been a major Assassin's Creed fangirl at the time, which she later regretted.

The fourth time, they had been transported into the Halo universe along the time of the fall of Reach, as Spec-Ops Spartans, some of the only remaining Spartan Is, which is something to be proud of.

The fifth time, which was recent mind you, they were both transported into the Battlefield Multiplayer universe. Yeah, he got a lot of bruises from Brianna when they got back, as the brunette wasn't even a Level 1 in the game, and had very little military experience in real life. The only thing that saved her ass, was that she was a good sniper in real life, trained by her paternal uncle at a young age.

The sixth and most recent time was actually by request, Evan had transported Brianna into the Legend of Zelda universe, through multiple times (namely Skyward Sword, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess). The only reason Evan even did it, was that she had promised to help get Hayley, his crush, to date him.

Today Brianna, or 'Brendan' as everyone knew her as, and Evan was forced to call her, was begging Evan to send her into the world of one of her favorite manga, Ouran High School Host Club.

Evan wasn't going for it, as when Brianna goes into a world on her own, her memories of her original life are locked away, and new ones of her living in that world are created, mainly so she can last in that world without worry.

When she went into the Zelda universe, it was hard to get her to leave, as the only way to recover memories is to alter the space around the person whose memories are locked. Evan was worries that Brianna would never return to the world of reality if she was sent alone.

"No Bri," he said, 'Bri' (pronounced Bree) being short for Brianna, and a common nickname for her friends. "We both know that if you go alone, you would never want to return," he said, sparing her a glance.

Brianna pouted, rather adorably (had it not been for her Brendan disguise), at not being able to go.

"Fine," she relented, looking at Evan. The two were the same height, at least, when she wore her heeled boots. People just assumed Brendan enjoyed wearing women's shoes, as 'his' feet were rather small for male.

A few hours later at lunch, Brianna had thought of a response to Evan's previous statement.

"Just do what you did last time," she said, looking hopefully at Evan.

Last time, when she was in the Zelda universe, Evan came into it himself (reluctantly), and manipulated her control over space to recover her memories, allowing her to return to the world of reality.

Evan looked at his best friend and ex-girlfriend, and sighed, relenting to her request. "Fine. I'll transport you to Ōran Academy. If you don't return in a year, than I'm coming in to get you," he said. Yeah, a year might seem a little long, but Brianna would have had to retake sophomore year anyway, what with her foster family and her traveling for a good six months of the nine of school.

Brianna squealed, something people have gotten used to 'Brendan' doing, and glomped Evan, which is new to those watching, but to them and their friends, it was nothing new.

-Four Hours Later: Evan's House-

Brianna had walked into Evan's room, her complete set of Ōran manga with her.

"Alright, you ready?" Evan asked, glancing at Brianna. The girl nodded eagerly, waiting to be transferred. "Remember, once you get there, you're memories will seem to disappear and be replaced wit new ones, and your personality might change (will change)-"

"I got it, I got it," Brianna stated, cutting Evan off. "You've been practicing, right? If so, I shouldn't lose all of my memories, right?" she asked, looking at her hazel-eyed friend.

Evan nodded shakily. "Hopefully. The only things you'd remember are things you learned in school, not basic stuff or anything that could relate to reality," he replied.

Brianna shrugged her shoulders and looked at Evan. "Well, do your stuff," she said.

Evan nodded, before whispering something in a foreign language that Brianna didn't understand. Italian, probably.

Suddenly Brianna was surrounded in a bright green light, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared, taking Brianna with it.

"God speed, Bri," Evan said, before picking up his backpack to get a head start at school work.

-Ouran Academy Entrance, Japan-

"Oomph," Brianna grunted as she hit the ground. She surveyed her surroundings after getting up and wiping any dirt off her pants. In front of her stood a brunette in a dark blue schoolgirl's outfit, her hair reaching her shoulders and her bangs being a straight cut (**Haruhi when she went to ****Ō****ran Academy before taking the placement test**).

'_Fujioka Haruhi_,' Brianna thought, before shaking her head, wondering why she had to remember her own _sister's_ name.

Behind Haruhi stood a man with short black hair, wearing rimmed glasses and a pale yellow uniform, probably his school uniform.

'_Ōtori Kyōya_,' she thought again, before shaking her head again, wondering hoe she knew the boy's name, as they had never met.

"あなたに何をしている ground, Buriana?" Brianna heard, the beginning of the sentence being incomprehensible, the last couple words being clear.

She looked to her side and saw Haruhi standing over her, her arm stretched out and hand open, silently telling her to grab on so she can be helped up.

Grabbing on, Brianna, or Buriana as she was known as here, shook her head as she stood up, her last thought before her memories disappeared being: '_Well Evan, see you in a year or so_'.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I know, it wasn't good. But this chapter was kind of required, so everyone would understand some things that Brianna thinks later in the story.**

**Speaking of Brianna, she is a female me. She is pretty much who I wish _I _was. You know, sans the death of family, near death, and disguise. The shooting and disguise, well... people love tragic stories, and a friend of mine (not gonna' say who) suggested to give Bri a tragic past, and that's what I came up with.  
**

**I know the various descriptions of Brianna was unneeded, but I'm a descriptive person, and the descriptions give you a vision of what she is supposed to look like, if it weren't for the need to disguise herself, and what she looks like Monday-Friday.**

**Evan, he is my best friend in real life, and was (and still secretly is) one of my man-crushes. Yet he is unfortunately 100% straight *sigh*. Ah well, that's how life works.  
**

**Now, making Brianna Haruhi's sister. Well... why not? If you were to get a real-life Haruhi, they would probably look alike. I can blame the green eyes on Ryōji, as he is a red-head, and most red-heads have green eyes.  
**

**The powers, well Evan and I came up with them one day while writing a different story, and I decided to use them again here.  
**

**Now, translation time.  
**

******Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu**: Ouran High School Host Club  


**あなたに何をしている: Anata ni nani o shite iru: 'What are you doing...'**

**Buriana: Brianna  
**

**Review please. I love hearing what my readers think. Now, if you're just gonna' rage on me, than just leave. Now, if you're gonna' leave me with some constructive criticism, than go ahead! And if anyone would like to beta read any of my stories, adopt them, or use the basic idea, send me a PM.  
**

**Wa atode!  
**


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
**

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
**

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
**

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
**

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
**

**Until next time, good bye.  
**


End file.
